The Star of Lithranda
The Star of Lithranda was a major event on the continent of Lether more than 200 years ago, when the Red Comet was in the sky last. It revolved around a piece of the comet, known as the Shard, that had broken off and fallen in the borderlands between the Kingdom of Lithranda in the south and Infernal Lands to the north. While crossing the ocean on a ship going from Asteria to the Endless Desert, a group of adventurers got sent off course through a great storm, which ultimately had their ship run aground on the south-shore of Lether. With no other survivors, Aselia, Thia, Orianna and Father Lochlan O'Malley banded together with Enna and Saren, elven Outriders under the service of Queen Lithranda. Everyone in this group had been having different visions in their dreams, each vision depicting their purpose in the events to come. These visions were given to the by Boccob, the god of Knowledge, as characterized by the visions starting with a large emerald-green eye. It was later revealed that Boccob, along with Pelor and Kord, had chosen these champions to ensure the Shard didn't fall into the hands of Nerull, as the Shard could potentionally hold enourmous and unforseeable power. After having made their way to the landing site, the band fell under attack by a Infernal army and a undead army lead by Nerull. With Boccob and Kord handling the majority of the enemy forces, the band set to ensure the safety of Aselia, who began the process of merging her soul with the Shard in an attempt to neutralize it. When Nerull, atop a Dracolich, joined the frey, Pelor entered the battle to hold her away from Aselia and the Shard, and as the hilltop was asailed by a seemingly impossible mass of undead, a portal opened for Alex and a group of Seguleh that set to help the band in defending Aselia. When the merging completed, Aselia radiating with divine energy, repelled the remaining enemy forces. After a short farewell with her companions and Pelor, her soul shattered. This shattering resulted in the creation of the aasimar. Later, the band went their separate ways. To mention some: Saren left the Outriders, to board a ship heading north to never be heard from again. Father O'Malley, having met his patron deity, became even more dedicated to his faith and built several churches in Pelor's name. Orianna the tiefling bard ensured the story of what happened was told, and later went down in history as one of the greatest story-tellers in recorded history. Additional notes: * The storm that set the ship of course was conjured by the Champion of Kord, Talos, moments prior to his ascendancy. * As Kord and Boccob descended onto the battlefield, while waiting for Pelor there were mentions of a fourth person who was supposed to be joining them, but from their reactions, Alex and the Seguleh were not who they were expecting. * The necklace Thia used to remove the shield around the Shard, was originally given to Thia's friend Himo by Boccob, predicting Himo to later give it to Thia. Category:Event Category:Lether Category:Gods Category:Pelor Category:Boccob Category:Kord Category:Nerull Category:Lore